Endoso Kamatari
'Kamatari's Description' Silver blonde hair adorns this young man's head typically allowed to fall behind his shoulders untamed while two lockes are braided on either side of his face, framing it. His eyes are a dark green that resembles the color of pine needles on a face that is all to often smiling. What skin is visible is a white tan that is unblemished by scar or any other mark, unusual as that is so recently after the war. He stands a little bit over five foot tall and is built solidly with well toned musculature. The boy wears a hitoe that is made of a shimmering silk that is dyed black. The garment's sleeves are slit open above the shoulders to expose the white kosode, or a white robe that is used as an undergarment. In addition, the kosode is exposed just under the collar of the hitoe's collar around his neck in a layered affect. There is a front and back panel to the garment over his chest and back respectively that are held closed against him by a black cord tied around his shoulders in a sash position. His hakama, or pants, are held up at his waist by an obi tied in front of him in a bow tie. Both his hakama and obi are colored the same as his hitoe, a shimmering black. Since his hakama are bloused at the ankles it is easy to see the socks and sandals he wears. History Not much is officially known of Endoso Kamatari except that he is young and his father was killed in a skirmish in his house's holdings. Reports may indicate, if one were connected with an intelligence network of sorts, that this skirmish was his father sealing off some trees that his family used in a special process to manufacture special materials resistant to Reiatsu-based damage. Which house was responsible for the attack that claimed his father's life is not known at this time. Kamatari seems to be handling things rather well despite the situation and has indicated that he wants simply to rebuild Soul Society to something greater than what it was previously. The only truely unusual thing about this child's past is that he was involved in some incident that nearly killed him. He apparently was nearly converted into pure spirit energy in an accident in his land's holdings when he was young. It was thought he would not survive but after several days he pulled through. Reports seem to indicate that his attitude and abilities were different afterwards with no explanation as to why. Personality Kamatari seems to be a positive youth. Despite tragic events in the recent past he seems well adapted and seems to want to help heal the broken world. Jigokucho seem to flock to him at times for unknown reasons but he seems used to it and takes them to places where they can find food rich in spirit particles. Journal Nothing of note yet. Theme This is Galliphrey - Doctor Who Category:Characters Category:Shihouin